The good things after Truth or Dare
by roxan1930
Summary: Po and the Furious five are bored when Shifu is away so they Play Truth or Dare wich leads to laughing and romance. Implies Po X Tigress, Monkey X  Viper, Crane X Mei Ling and Mantis X OC.
1. The idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**The good things after Truth or Dare**

**The idea**

Everyone at the Jade Palace was bored to death since Shifu had left to visit a old friend.

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were in the courtyard lying in a small circle with their heads pointing at eachother while they all stared at the clouds.

"I'm bored!" Po moaned.

"We all are, Po." Tigress groaned as the others nodded.

"Can someone please come up with something we can do before I rip my feathers out?" Crane asked.

"Maybe we can play a game." Monkey suggested.

"Well, if Viper and Tigress are willing to then I would like to play 'Spin the bottle'." Mantis said wiggling his eyebrows earning a tail-whip from Viper and a death-glare from Tigress.

"Mantis, if you spin the bottle it can land on three guys and two girls so you have only a forty percent chance to kiss a girl." Crane reasoned.

"We could… never mind." Tigress mumbled.

"Too late Tigress! You were about to say something so spit it out!" Viper yelled.

"I was thinking we could play 'Thuth or Dare' but it's lame so just forget it." Tigress explained blushing slightly.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Monkey arguied.

"EVERYONE TO MY ROOM!" Po screamed and run towards his room screaming like a maniac leaving the others behind who sighed and then jogged after the big panda smiling gently.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The game begins!

**The good things after Truth or Dare**

**The game begins!**

Everyone was now sitting in Po's room with six bowls of popcorn, a few bottles of soda and a good mood.

"Who's going first?" Crane asked after everyone got comftorble.

"Well, since it was Tigress's idea I would say she should start." Viper said.

"Monkey, truth or dare?" the feline asked the primate.

"I'm not taking any risks with you so truth." Monkey answerred desciding to be smart.

"DAMN IT! Allright, let me think for a moment. Uhm…. Why are you so protective of you almond cookies?" Tigress asked as that was something everyone always wonderred.

Monkey smiled and began to explain "Well, when I was still a kid I had a little brother and sister who always made me feel happy. Every now and then my grandparents would come and visit us and my grandmother would always bring some almond cookies with her. My parents liked them but for me, my brother and my sister it was like heaven so one day we asked our grandmother if she could teach us how to make them. Everytime we slept over at our grandparents's house grandmother would help us make the cookies while grandfather to us many jokes, making us laugh till we turned blue and after a while the five us ate them together while sitting on the couch under a big warm blanket and when we were not sleeping at our grandparents's house me, my brother and my sister would make some together for just the three of us. I guess those cookies mean so much to me because they remind me of those happy times." Monkey told his story and then saw the others all smiling at him.

"Awww…. That's really sweet!" Viper chimed.

"You should introduce us to your siblings and grandparents." Mantis said.

"I can inroduce you to my brother and sister but I'm afraid you can't meet my grandparents." Monkey said suddenly looking very sad.

"Why not? I promise I'll behave!" Po yelled.

"You can meet my brother and sister because they still live in my old village but my grandparents don't live their anymore." Monkey said looking as if he could cry any moment.

"Where do they live now then?" Crane asked.

"Up _there_." Monkey wispered pointing to the ceiling earning gasps from the others.

"Oh Monkey… I'm so sorry." Viper wispered as her friend silently let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"It's allright, none of you knew about it. They died in a accident a year before I came here but I'm happy here and that's what they would want." Monkey said and the last part made the others smile.

"GROUP HUG!" Po and Mantis screamed together and before the primate knew what was going on he was tackled by five other animals.

After a while Monkey finally managed to confince the others that he was fine and the others let go of him.

"Ahem…. Po, truth or dare?" Monkey asked.

"DARE!" the panda screamed pumping his fist up.

"That's the spirit!" Mantis cheered jumping on Po's shoulder.

Po, I dare you to let Viper and Tigress dress you up like a woman and then walk through the village for a while." Monkey said making Po turn white and the others burst out laughing.

"I though you were my friend you… you… you primate!" Po screamed pointing a finger at Monkey.

"Nice choice of words, Po." Crane said sarcastically.

"Well, I like it! Monkey, give me a friendly piece of love!" Tigress laughed and she and Monkey then gave eachother a side-five, a hige-ten and a big bear-hug.

"Better get to it!" Viper yelled wrapping her tail around Po's wrist and dragging him out of the room with Tigress walking after them and closing the door.

For the next few moments all Monkey, Crane and Mantis could hear was Po's screaming and the girls laughing.

When the door opened Viper and Tigress came in looking really proud of themselfs.

When Po walked in the guys lost it and fell to the ground laughing their heads off.

Po was wearing a cute pink kimono with a small white butterfly on his heart, he had all kinds of pink collered make-up on his face, his nails were painted pink and some of his fur on top of his head was pulled into a small bun.

"Time to go to the village!" Viper announced after the guys were done laughing.

"OH NO! I'M NOT GOING INTO THE VILLAGE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Po screamed turning red from blushing and anger.

"You are going into the village even if you don't want to go!" Tigress yelled lifting the big panda up, walked to the stairs and threw him down.

When everyone was walking through the village the Furious Five had to give it everything they got to keep themselfs from bursting out laughing because they had just been walking for five minutes and already more then twenty men had used pick-up lines on Po.

After a while they reached Mr Ping's noodle shop and the goose came walking out of the kitchen immediately.

He after he greeted the five he noticed Po and because he didn't know it was his son he said "Hello there young lady! My, my, I hope you are single because I have a handsome son who would sure be interested in such a pretty woman like you!".

With that Po slapped his forehead and the five lost it completely as they fell to the ground laughing their heads off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mr Ping asked looking a little upset.

"Dad, it's me!" Po hissed waving his arms.

"Po! I never knew you would be such a beautiful woman!" Mr Ping shouted making the five laugh even harder.

"Shhhhh! Everyone quiet down! I don't want the whole village to know it is me looking this stupid!" Po hissed again making wild movement with his hands.

"Then why are you walking around the village looking like this?" Mr Ping asked a lot softer.

"We were playing 'Truth or Dare' and Monkey dared Po to do this." Crane explained.

"Thank you Master Monkey! Now I know what Po would look like if he would have been my daugther!" Mr Ping laughed.

"Don't thank me, thank Tigress and Viper because they did the make-over." Monkey said.

"Thank you very much ladies." Mr Ping thanked them.

"Your welcome!" the girls giggled.

"Come on, I wanna go back to the palace and change back into a boy!" Po hissed and then stormed off.

After saying goodbye to Mr Ping the Furious Five walked calmly through the town and up the stairs and when they walked into Po's room the saw that the panda looked completely normal again.

"Viper, truth or dare?" Po asked after the others sat down again.

"Dare." the reptile replied after a moment of thinking.

"I dare you to give the guy in this room wich you like the most a kiss on the cheek." Po said making everyone else in the room blush.

"Uhm… okay." Viper said nervously and began to move slowly.

"She's probably gonna kiss Crane." Monkey wispered to Mantis softly enough so only the insect could hear him.

"Uhm… Monkey?" Viper's voice suddenly called.

"Hm? Yeah what's wro-" Monkey lost all his words when Viper placed a small gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Y-You li-li-like m-me the m-most?" Monkey choked out turning bright red when Viper pulled away.

The only thing the reptile could do was nod and look away trying to fight off the blush that was forming on her face.

When Viper moved back to her seat she didn't see Po and Mantis giving Monkey a thumps up but they all didn't notice Tigress winking at Viper.

"Tigress, truth or dare?" Viper asked.

"Dare." Tigress answered but felt sorry right away when she saw the glint in Viper's eyes.

"I dare you to give the guy in this room wich _you _like the most a kiss on the cheek." Viper dared and right away the room was filled with "OOOHHH" from the guys at the thought of Tigress giving someone a kiss.

"Fine." Tigress signed and gave Po a quick kiss on the cheek making him turn just as red as Monkey had turned when Viper kissed him.

"Mantis, truth or dare?" the feline asked the insect.

"Dare! I'm not a chicken so bring it on baby!" Mantis yelled jumping onto her shoulder.

"I dare you to go into the village and make a talk or even hang out with that new butterfly that lives here." Tigress dared.

"WHAT?" Mantis asked/screamed turning even redder then Po and Monkey together.

"What's up with a new butterfly?" Po asked confused.

"Mantis here told me that he has a crush on her." Tigress explained giggling along with Viper while Monkey and Crane grinned and tried to encourage Mantis to go.

"Come on Mantis, you can do it!" Monkey said.

"Yeah, you are a great guy!" Crane joined in.

"But what if she doesn't like me in that way?" Mantis asked with his head hanging low.

"It may not start like that but I'm sure she will at least like you as a good friend and if she sees you like that then you always still have a chance she will start to like you even more." Po told him and that seemed to do the trick because after that Mantis looked everyone in the eye and yelled "I'm doing it!" causing the others to cheer and run after him to the village.

After a while Mantis came to a stop and almost had Po step on him but the panda stopped just in time resulting in the others crashing against his back.

"T-t-there s-she i-is." Mantis stuttered pointing to a building where a beautiful butterfly with dark blue wings with at the top of them a pink dot and at the bottom a green dot on each wing was standing.

It was obvious that she was new and didn't really know anyone because she was nervously looking around.

"I-I-I can't do this." Mantis said and started to back away but was stopped by Viper's tail.

"Remember what we told you Mantis. You can do this." she told him gently.

Nodding and taking a deep breath Mantis started to make his was towards the butterfly.

"Uhm….. Hey Lilly!" Mantis called out to her and the butterfly named Lilly looked at him with a confused face wich turned into a shocked one.

"Master Mantis! You want to talk to me?" she called out.

"Why shouldn't I want to talk to someone who looks so nice?" Mantis asked back scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you are the first person to talk to me since I moved here so it's a little strange for me." Lilly explained.

"But didn't you move here a week ago?" Mantis asked confused.

"Yes but I'm really shy so I always wait for someone to talk to me first but I guess that is something people around here think is weird." she said.

"Lilly, there is nothing wrong with being shy." Mantis told her gently.

"Thank you, Master Mantis, that's really sweet of you." she replied making him blush a little.

"You know… you can just call me Mantis and skip the 'Master' part like all my friends do." Mantis said and suddenly he saw the others had sneeked up a few meters behind Lilly and they were all giving him a thumps up or at least the ones who had thumps did that.

"Do you mean you want to be friends?" Lilly gasped.

"Only if you want to." Mantis replied.

"I can't believe it! I finally have a friend!" Lilly yelled and hugged Mantis so tightly he started to turn blue.

"Can't breathe…. Lilly let go!" Mantis yelled and only then Lilly noticed she was choking him.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess I got a little carried away there." Lilly giggled as she leaned over Mantis who was now lying on the ground taking deep breaths.

"It's fine. Hey, do you already know a little what the village looks like?" Mantis suddenly asked and Lilly shook her head.

"Need a guide?" he asked offering his arm wich she took giggling and blushing a little.

While Mantis showed Lilly everything in the village the others followed close behind but not so close that Lilly would notice them.

After a while Mantis had showed Lilly the whole village and brought her to her home.

"There we are. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Mantis said as Lilly let go of him.

"I had a wonderfull time with you Mantis and I would love to spend time with you a little more often." she said smiling.

"That can be arranged." Mantis said.

"Good." was the last Lilly said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went inside her house leaving Mantis standing there completely frozen with a bright red face as the others run towards him cheering.

"Looks like you have a good chance with her buddy!" Po laughed picking Mantis up.

"Yeah… Yeah! She likes me! Thanks a lot, Tigress!" Mantis yelled breaking out of his trance and looking up at the tiger who just smiled and nodded.

The whole way back to the palace Mantis was skipping happily while the others just walked.

"Crane, truth or dare?" Mantis asked Crane when they got back in Po's room.

"Truth." Crane said thinking he would be save from any sort embarrassment.

After thinking for a moment Mantis asked "Is it true that you have been in love with Mei Ling from the first moment lou lied eyes on her?" making Crane blush.

"Uhm…. Yes I have always been in love with her but she just sees me as a friend." the bird replied with his head hanging low.

"Crane, Mei Ling came to you when you were still a janitor so she must have already liked you back then." Viper told her friend.

"She was just being nice." Crane replied looking sad.

"Hey, doesn't she often write letters to you?" Po suddenly asked and everyone nodded their heads with confused looks.

"Come on guys! If she writes letters then that means she still wants to keep contact and that means she really likes you because no one has to act kind to you because they feel sorry for you anymore!" Po explained making Crane's eyes grow wide.

"You really think so?" he asked the panda who then grinned and gave him a thumps up.

"Allright, the next time she is in town I'm going to confess." Crane said with a determined look on his face and the others claped their hands and cheered loudly for him.

"Hey guys, I really gotta go to the tiolet so can we take a break?" Po asked.

"Yeah, we have also already eaten all the popcorn so I'll get some new bowls." Viper agreed.

"And I need to get new bottles of soda since these are all empty." Tigress joined in.

"I'll help you two to carry everything." Monkey suggested and with that the four of them left.

"Hey Crane, who were you about to pick?" Mantis asked Crane when they were alone.

"I was going to ask Po. Why do you want to know?" Crane asked.

Grinning Mantis started to explain what he was planning "Well, we both know that Po has a crush on Tigress and Tigress just showed that she likes him the most of us guys we also both know Monkey has a crush on Viper and she just showed that she likes him the most of us guys so I was thinking we make Po go on a date with Viper and Monkey go on a date with Tigress-"

"and if everything works out they will all tell the ones who they are with who they like and then they will encourage eachother to confess." Crane finnished as he got what the insect ment.

"Exactly!" Mantis yelled.

"Allright, I'll dare Po to go on a date with Viper if he takes dare." Crane said nodding his head.

"Of course he'll take dare! We are talking about Po!" Mantis yelled but quickly shut up when he heard the others coming back.

"Hey guys, we're back so we can continue the game!" Po laughed as he skipped inside followed by Tigress and Viper.

"Hey, where are the bowls of popcorn and the drinks?" Crane asked as he saw that both girls were carrying nothing.

"Right here!" Monkey called and then walked in balancing two trays with food and drinks on his hands.

"Hey buddy, I thought you were going to help them carry everything and not carry everything on your own." Mantis noted frowning.

"Well, Monkey can be a gentleman when he wants to." Viper shot back before Monkey could say anything.

"Anyway….. Po, truth or dare?" Crane asked deciding to change the topic before a big argument would start.

"DARE!" Po screamed just as Mantis had said he would.

"I dare you to go on a date with Viper tomorrow." Crane said just as planned earning a knowing chuckle from Mantis and confused looks from the other warriors.

"Uhm… okay….." Po and Viper said in unison looking at eachother.

"Mantis, truth or dare?" Po asked.

"Truth." Mantis answerred earning stares from the others.

"What?" he asked seeing how everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"We just thought that you would pick dare." Tigress said.

"Well, I pick truth so Po has to ask me something." Mantis replied.

"Uhm…. Now that you know that that butterfly Lilly likes you, are you going to tell her your feelings soon?" Po asked making Mantis blush again.

"I… I think we better first just hang out as friends a little more so it won't all go to fast." Mantis replied and the others gave him approving looks.

"Monkey, truth or dare?" Mantis asked his friend.

"I already picked truth before so now I'll go with dare." Monkey said and without having the others notice, Mantis and Crane shared a knowing grin.

"I dare you to go on a date with Tigress tomorrow just like Po and Viper but don't make it a double date." Mantis dared and again Monkey, Tigress, Po and Viper were confused but they just went along with it.

Monkey was just about to pick someone else when the door of Po's room opened revealing Shifu.

"MASTER SHIFU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" all six students yelled in unison making the old red panda flinch.

"I didn't have to travel as long as I thought I would have to go to see my friend and now I would like to know why none of you are training like you're supposed to." Shifu said looking at everyone with a stern face.

"We're sorry Master Shifu but we were bored and decided to play 'Truth or Dare' and it made a few good things happen and please don't hurt us!" Po yelled almost to fast for anyone to understand.

Sighing Shifu rubbed his temples and said "I won't punish you but I expect all of you to train extra hard tomorrow." and his students all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are some of you also busy tomorrow because of this game you just played?" Shifu suddenly asked.

"Yes, Po and Viper are going on a date and Monkey and Tigress too." Mantis said as he and Crane were grinning widely.

"Okay… aren't those a little strange couples?" Shifu asked while the four warriors in question were looking at eachother nervously.

"Uhm…. I'll go make dinner now." Po mumbled and left and soon Tigress, Monkey and Viper followed him.

"What are you two planning?" Shifu asked Crane and Mantis when the three of them were alone.

Still grinning they told him their plan and then they were a little freaked out because on Shifu's face was a big grin that really didn't fit him.

"I see, you two are playing cupido but what about your own love-lifes?" Shifu asked turning his grin into a small smile and again Mantis and Crane told their story.

"Well, I'm sure both Lilly and Mei Ling like you two too." Shifu said gently making the bird and insect blush again.

"Are you going to spy on the others tomorrow?" Shifu asked turning back to the topic of the others.

"Yes, I will spy on Po and Viper and Mantis will spy on Monkey and Tigress." Crane explained.

"Master Shifu, is it allright if when the others are back, that I will go into the village to see if Lilly would like to have dinner together with me?" Mantis asked blushing again.

"Of course, it is just fine because you just told me that you like her and I know how love is even if I don't act like it." Shifu gave his permission and before any of the three could say anything else the door opened again revealing Viper.

"Hey guys, Po has finished making dinner." she announced and then they all made their way to the kitchen.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. The Dates

**The good things after Truth or Dare**

**The dates**

Yesterday was the day that Po had been dared by Crane to go on a date with Viper and Monkey had been dared by Mantis to go on a date with Tigress.

And because yesterday it was said the dates had to be 'tomorrow' today was the day the dates were going to happen.

None of the four warriors was depressed or scared because they really liked the ones they were going on a date with but they all were in love with someone else. (**A/N: If you don't know who they like you should read chapter 2 again.**)

Both couples were planning to go on a picknick on other parts of the Valley of Peace because Mantis had said that they couldn't make it a double-date.

Speaking about the insect, he was going to spy on Monkey and Tigress while Crane was going to spy on Po and Viper.

Right now everyone was up and having breakfast.

"So….. Is everyone ready for today?" Mantis asked in a teasing tone.

The only answer he got was silence making him and Crane grin.

After breakfast everyone went to do their training and worked extra hard because they promised Shifu because they had yesterday played 'Truth or Dare' instead of training.

"Well done my students. You are free to go now and have fun." Shifu said after they were done.

Bowing his students left and Mantis and Crane both shared knowing smirks with their master as the three of them knew exactly what was going to happen.

After everyone cleaned up Po, Viper, Monkey and Tigress all left and when they were almost out of sight Mantis and Crane followed after them being carefull not to get caught.

After a while both couples came to where they wanted to be.

_With Po and Viper_

They had just spread a blanket over the field they were and sat on it.

It didn't really take long before they broke the akwardness and both of them were laughing happilly when Crane arived.

"And then you fill you mouth with as many cookies as you can and then you-" Po yelled with his mouth full of cookies when he suddenly started coughing like he was choking.

"Are you alright?" Viper asked as she stopped laughing.

"Cough yeah cough cough I'm fine cough cough!" Po yelled and after a while he could stop coughing.

"You really need to be more carefull." Viper giggled.

"Hey, you also often get yourself almost killed!" Po yelled pointing a accusing finger at the snake.

"Tou shay!"(**A/N: I don't know if it's spelled that way but whatever! :-P**) Viper yelled trowing her tail up.

After a while of more laughing, joking and playfully insulting eachother they were lying on their backs next to eachother.

"You know what? I really enjoy being with you." Po said and then slapped both his hands over his mouth as he relised what he just said and how it probably sounded.

When he looked over at Viper he saw her staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way!" Po yelled waving his arms.

"I just ment it as in a 'I'm glad were friends' way and not romanticly!" he continued and with that Viper calmed down a little.

"Good because I also like you just as a friend." she said.

"Hey, I could be wrong here but you are in love with Tigress, right?" Viper suddenly asked making the panda turn red.

"How did you know about that?" Po asked and Viper smiled sweetly.

"I could see it from the way you reacted when she kissed you." she explained making Po blush some more and look away poking his fingers together.

Suddenly something popped into Po's mind that would change the topic.

"Speaking about the kissing of yesterday….. I have a feeling you are in love with Monkey since you kissed him." he said in a teasing tone and he grinned widely when Viper now turned red.

"Yeah, I've liked him for longer then I can remember." she confessed.

"God, we are both really hopeless. We live together with the ones we like but we don't have the guts to tell them about our feelings." Po groaned.

"Hey, lets ask them to go on a date with us next week and use those dates to confess and if they don't feel the same way we can always cry on eachother's shoulder." Viper suggested.

"Allright, it's a deal!" Po yelled pumping his fist up.

After that the two of them stared at the clouds and talked about the shapes and Crane flew away as he knew what he and Mantis had planned was taken care of.

_With Monkey and Tigress_

Just like Po and Viper the two of them were sitting on a blanket and having a good time together.

When Mantis arived he saw Tigress lying on the ground holding her sides as she laughed at Monkey who was using his tail as a spiral spring and was bouncing circles around her.

"Come on, you should give it a try!" Monkey laughed as he stopped bouncing.

"I really can't do that!" Tigress argued as she stopped laughing.

"Of course you can because the last time i checked it, your tail is just as long as mine." Monkey said grabbing her tail and holding it next to his own.

"I know that but I don't really use my tail so it isn't as strong as yours." Tigress told him.

"Just give it try so we'll know for sure." Monkey said and then he grabbed Tigress and twisted her tail just like his and tried to make her bounce but she fell on the ground straith away.

"OWWWW! I told you so!" Tigress yelled as she rubbed her behind.

"At least now we know for sure." Monkey tried to talk his way out and it worked as Tigress's eyes softened.

Suddenly they heard laughing and when they looked at where it came from they saw two sheep who were obviously in love.

"Those two seem really happy together." Tigress wispered and Monkey nodded his head when something that happened yesterday popped into his head.

"Hey, you're in love with Po, right?" he asked out of the blue making Tigress choke on her own spit.

"How do you know about that?" Tigress asked when she could breath normal again.

"First, _I _am a _genius_ and second, you kissed him yesterday." Monkey said making Tigress slap her forehead.

"Hey, I must be a genius too because I noticed you must be in love with Viper because of the way you reacted yesterday when Viper kissed you." Tigress turned the tables around.

"Yeah, I like her and you like Po but both of us just keep quiet about it in fear of rejection." he replied and they both sighed.

"You know what? We should ask them to go on a date with us next week and use that to confess and if we are rejected we still have eachother." Tigress said making Monkey smile.

"We'll spit on that one!" Monkey laughed and they both spit into their hand and then shook hands.

"This is actually really gross." Tigress laughed when they parted their hands and both hands were now saoked in their spit.

"Yeah it is but that makes it more worth it to keep our promise because why would we do something this gross for nothing?" Monkey agreed.

Just after he said it the sprinklers of wich they didn't know were their turned on making it look as if it was raining while the the sun was still shining.

Both the primate and feline yelled out of suprise but soon were laughing.

"Can I have this dance, milady?" Monkey asked Tigress as he bowed before her.

"Of course, young sir." Tigress giggled doing a curtsy and they then grabbed onto eachother and started jumping around in a bouncing-tango-like dance while laughing and yelling loudly how they were going to get eachother soaked.

Smiling Mantis left just like Crane had done when he knew their plan worked.

_Later that day back at the palace_

Po, Viper, Monkey and Tigress all came back at the same time and greeted eachother and were then greeted by Mantis, Crane and Shifu.

Just as the as five of the six students started to make their way to the kitchen for dinner and the other moved to the village Shifu yelled "Wait, the mail has come today!" and with that all his students were standing in a perfect line before their master and waited to get their mail.

After Shifu handed everything around they all started reading it.

"Mei Ling is coming to the village next week!" Crane yelled turning red.

"Remember, you said you would confess your feelings for her when she would be in the village!" Po teased as the others grinned.

Remembering what he and Tigress had promised Monkey turned towards Viper and asked "Hey Viper, speeking about next week, would you like to go on a sort of date with me then?" making Viper's eyes grow wide and the others grin.

"Yes, I would love to!" Viper yelled breaking out her her trance.

"Tigress, when Monkey and Viper are away, would you like to go on a date with me?" Po asked the tiger and she smiled and answerred "I would also love to go on a date with you, Po."

"Allright! Now that that's taken care of, I'll be going now." Mantis said and then run to the village.

When he was away Shifu noticed that two of his students were dripping wet.

"Tigress, Monkey, why are you two soaked like that?" he asked looking them up and down.

"Sprinklers." they answerred in unison and then along with the others they walked inside.

When the they were having dinner Tigress dropped her chop-sticks and they rolled to Monkey.

When they both got under the table to get them they gave eachother a low-five and Po and Viper winked at eachother.

After a few hours Mantis came back and he looked really happy.

"How did it go with Lilly?" Viper asked and grinning Mantis said "I think I'll be able to tell her next week."

Right after he said that Shifu smirked at the relisation that all of his students would confess their love for eachother and others the next week.

Smiling he told them to go to bed and they all obeyed thinking the same thing as him.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Confessions

**The good things after Truth or Dare**

**Confessions **

It was a week later and everyone was a little nervous for today because they were all planning to confess their love for eachother or others today.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen waiting for breakfats to be made by Po and instead of the normal silly talking they all looked akwardly at their plates.

After a while Mantis decided to break the silence and asked Crane "Hey Crane, where are you going to meet Mei Ling today?" making the others look up and the bird turn red in the face.

"Uhm… at Mr Ping's noodle shop." Crane replied.

"Allright, me and Lilly are going to the park. What are you guys going to do?" the insect asked turning to the others.

"Uhm… me and Tigress are just going to walk around and if we see something that looks like fun then we'll be maybe giving it a try." Po said nervously blushing red and looking at Tigress who was also blushing a little and playing with her tail.

"Uhm… the same thing go's for me and Viper." Monkey joined in on the chatter and Viper nodded her head while trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I'm glad all of you know what you are going to do today." Shifu said as he suddenly appeared in the doorway making everyone jump a little in their chairs.

"Yes Master Shifu." they all said and finished breakfast.

After some hours of training they were allowed to leave so they cleaned up, ate lunch and left.

_With Po and Tigress_

The panda and tiger were walking around in the village not knowing what they could do.

"What can we do?" Tigress asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe you can show me where you and Monkey went last week?" Po suggested and grinning Tigress grabbed his hand and started running towards the place where she had been with the primate.

When they reached it they noticed that they were still holding hands and let go of eachother like their hands were on fire while their faces felt really like that.

"Uhm… sorry about that." Tigress apologised.

"It's fine." Po said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, didn't you and Monkey get soaked overhere last week? Tigress?" the panda asked looking around himself when the girl of his dreams suddenly disappeared.

Suddenly the sprinklers that were there went on and Po gave a girly yell and then he heard laughing coming from behind him.

When he turned around he saw Tigress standing under a tree so she kept dry and she was laughing so hard she had to hug the tree to keep herself from falling over.

"Why you little…" Po grinned and before he could do anything Tigress run away still laughing and Po could only laugh along as he run after her to try and catch her.

After a few hours Tigress noticed that Po had already overdone his limits with the running so she stopped and helped the panda up after he dropped on his knees.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that you get sooner tired then me." Tigress said when they sat down on a bench with Po still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry. It's actually a good thing you forgot since I'm sure I now lost a lot of weight from all that running." Po grinned after he caught his breath making Tigress smile.

"Why don't we put that to a test?" Tigress asked smilling evily and then started rubbing her hands onto the panda's belly making him laugh loudly.

"HAHAHA TIGRESS HAHA PLEASE HAHAHAHA STOP IT!" Po laughed trying to push her away but his arms were to weak at the moment.

After a while Tigress stopped tickling poor Po and let him catch his breath again.

"I just wanted to check if you lost weight." Tigress pouted.

"I'm sure you did." Po said sarcasticly rolling his eyes.

"Can we just sit here for a while?" he asked looking at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Sure we can." she replied and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

After a while Po's stomach growled and they had dinner at Mr Ping's noodle shop and then started to make their way back to the palace.

"Wait, I wanna go with you to one more place." Po said just when Tigress wanted to go up the stairs to the students dorms.

"Where?" Tigress asked and Po pointed up towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom wich looked even more beautiful in the light of the moon wich had come out in all the time they were away.

When they had climed up to it they stood at the edge of the cliff the tree was on and they looked at the small lights coming from the village.

With a sigh Tigress leaned against Po and the panda decided that it was time for him to tell his feelings to the woman who he had loved from the first moment he saw her.

"Uhm… Tigress…. I…. wanted you to know something." he said hesitantly drawing her attention.

"What is it, Po?" she asked starting to worry that she might have been a little to close to him and he was going to say that he only liked her as a friend.

After taking a deep breath Po started "Tigress, I want you to know that from the first moment I saw you I knew you were different from the rest of the five. When I became the Dragon Warrior and came to live with you I thought you were completely someone else then I thought you were but now I know that even while you're not exactly what I expected, you still are the most beautiful, smart and strong woman with a great personality that walks on this earth."

"Po, what are you getting to?" Tigress asked cocking her head to the side.

Taking another deep breath Po told her what had been on his heart for a long time "Tigress, I love you."

Po waited for her to laugh at him or wack him on the head but she did none of that.

Instead she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Tigress?" Po asked confused.

Hearing his voice Tigress pulled away enough for him to see her face and he saw that she had small tears in her eyes and was smiling happily.

"I love you too, Po." she wispered making Po's eyes grow wide.

"Are you serious?" he asked her searching for any signs of amusement on her face.

Smiling Tigress gently shook her head and wispered "No Po, I love you more then anything in the world."

After she said it Po also smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms found their way around his neck again.

Slowly leaning in to eachother they closed their eyes as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away they kept hugging eachother for a while and then they sat down and looked at the small lights coming from the village.

_With Monkey and Viper_

When they were allowed to leave the primate and reptile simply moved through the village without any idea what they could do.

"We really should've given this more thought." Monkey said breaking the silence and Viper nodded her head sighing.

Suddenly a group of people run towards them.

"I am your biggest fan! No, I am their biggest fan! Shut up you idiot!" they all yelled in unison and when they were arguing about who was the biggest fan, Monkey and Viper used the time to run away from their fan-club.

"God, I like getting attention but that fan-club is really annoying and _of course _we had to run into them _today_." Monkey mumbled when they were sitting in a tree and waiting for their fan-club to leave and search for them somewhere else.

"Hey, you can't really be angry at them. They think what they are doing is the best way of showing how much they like us and they don't relise how annoying it can be." Viper said trying to smile.

Monkey sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a moment and then said "Yeah, I know that but that doesn't change the way how I feel about it and at least I'm nice enough that I won't tell them to just leave me alone."

"You're right and I'm proud of you because of that." Viper said petting Monkey's shoulder with her tail.

After a while the fan-club left alowing the two warriors to get out of the tree.

"Come on, just jump! I'll catch you!" Monkey yelled looking up at the tree where Viper was nervously looking down from.

Taking a deep breath she jumped and indeed landed in Monkey's arms.

"I don't get it. You can fall from hundreds of meters high and land savely without any fear but you're scared to jump out of a tree?" Monkey asked making the reptile blush.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid and please don't tell the others or Mantis and Po would never let me live it down." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"My lips are sealed." Monkey said making a zipping motion across his mouth.

"Thank you, you are really a sweetheart." Viper said and gave Monkey a small kiss on the cheek making him turn red again and when she realised what she did she too turned red.

"Uhm… sorry about that." she mumbled just loud enough for Monkey to hear.

"Don't worry about it." was all he said before gently placing her back on the ground.

Suddenly they heard their fan-club come their way again and when they looked to their right they already could see them coming their way.

"RUN!" Monkey screamed and the two kung fu masters started moving like their lives depended on it and maybe they it.

After a good few hours their managed to lose their fan-club again and they looked around themselfs because they had no idea where they had run to.

"Where are we?" Monkey asked looking at the serpent.

"I have no idea." she replied.

"Well, I'm a little to tired from all the running to move somewhere else right away so can we stay here for a while?" Monkey asked.

"Only if we can lie down and you will be my pillow." Viper said winking.

"So we have a deal!" Monkey cheered and let himself fall dramaticly on his back with his arms stretched out above his head making Viper giggle.

"Well, are you going to lie down or what?" Monkey asked and Viper realised that she had said she wanted to lie on him.

"Uhm…." she said as she nervously lied down next to him.

"Hey, you wanted me to be your pillow so come here." Monkey said as he saw how akward the snake felt and he gently placed her head on his chest making her blush but she calmed down soon enough.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a magical knight on a unicorn!" Viper yelled pointing at a cloud with her tail.

"A magical knight on a unicorn? To me it looks more like a rubber duck for in bath." Monkey said raising a eyebrow.

"You need to use your imagination more often! Look, there is the knight's head and there is the unicorn's tail." Viper argiud pointing at the cloud and Monkey did his best to follow her but he still couldn't see what she saw.

"I still think it's a rubber duck. There is the beak and I can't find any kind of legs." he said.

"Allright, before we get stuck in a big argiument and get angry at eachother I think it would be better if we both just have a different thought and we go to another cloud." Viper said making a good point and Monkey nodded his head.

"Hey, that cloud looks like Po!" Monkey yelled pointing at another cloud and Viper laughed and said  
>"You're right, it does look a lot like Po."<p>

They kept looking at the clouds for another hour and then left to have dinner at Mr Ping's noodle shop.

When they were done eating they said goodbye to Mr Ping and left.

When they left it was already dark and the sky was filled with stars.

"I love star gazing!" Viper exclaimed happilly.

"I think we'll be able to see the starts better from there." Monkey suggested pointing at a grassy hill a few hundred meters away.

"Race ya to the top!" Viper called out and started moving as fast as she could.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Monkey yelled running after her and they came to the top at the same time.

"It's a draw!" Viper yelled.

"No it's not, you started moving before I even knew what was going on and I caught up to you enough to come here at the same time with you so I am the winner." Monkey said grinning and Viper pouted.

Shrugging Monkey let himself fall to the ground again and patted his chest as if inviting Viper to lie her head on it again and she did.

"You know, I used to play a game with my brother and sister when we were kids and the stars were bright like this." Monkey said.

"How did it go?" Viper asked getting curious.

"Try to follow my finger and pretent that every time I move from one star to another that a line appears in between them and so I'll draw something and you have to guess what it is." Monkey explained and started moving his finger while Viper did her best to follow.

"Uhm… is it a flower?" Viper asked when Monkey stopped moving.

"Yes, now it's your turn." Monkey said and after scanning the sky Viper started moving her tail.

"Is that Master Shifu?" Monkey asked when she was done.

"Yeah, this is really fun!" Viper called out and they kept going on and on for a while.

"The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom?" Monkey asked when Viper head taken her twenty-seventh turn.

"Yup." Viper said and as if a power was drawing them they both looked towards the cliff where the tree was standing and they saw two shadows standing there.

"Hey, are that Po and Tigress?" Viper asked trying to get a better look.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Monkey said placing his hand above his eyes when the two shadows seemed to hug and then kiss.

"WHOA!" both the snake and primate yelled tumbling over being shocked that their friends head done it.

Thinking about what he wanted to do that day too Monkey cleared his throat to get Viper's attention.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" he asked and they turned back to the sky and Monkey started moving his finger.

"Is that a heart?" Viper asked when he was done.

"It's more then just a drawing, it's my feelings for you." Monkey said softly but Viper heard.

"Are you saying you love me?" she asked carefully

"Yes Viper, your personality, your looks, your voice, I love everything about you." Monkey said slowly getting up.

Viper was completely speachless as her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide.

Thinking that her silence ment that she only saw him as a friend he said "It's okay if don't feel the same way about me beca- WHOA!" his line was cut off when Viper tackled him down to the ground again.

"Monkey, I do feel the same way about you." Viper said from on top of him.

"Really?" was all Monkey could say and Viper nodded her head smiling and they stood up together.

Staring in eachother's eyes Viper wrapped her tail around Monkey's left hand wich grabbed it happilly and Monkey placed his right hand on Viper's back as she leaned her head on his chest and they both closed their eyes.

"I just can't believe that the woman of my dreams loves me too." Monkey wispered and Viper giggled.

"I can't believe that the man of my dreams loves me too." she wispered back and she felt Monkey's hand move to the back of her head.

Without any more words the two leaned in and closed their eyes as they kissed.

_With Crane and Mei Ling_

Crane was nervously waiting for Mei Ling to arive

The others had told him that they were sure she loved him too but he was still scared.

"Oh come on Crane! Your time of being scared to do anything is over so you should just do it!" he yelled to himself.

"What are you going to do?" a voice that he heard only in his best dreams asked him and when he turned around he saw his friend Mei Ling standing there.

"Mei Ling!" he called out of shock.

"That's my name. It's good to see you again." Mei Ling said smiling sweetly and then hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Yeah, I missed you when you were gone." Crane said letting go of her.

"Good to hear but what are you going to do?" Mei Ling asked cocking her head to the side.

"Uhm….. give you this rose!" Crane pulled a rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Awwww…. that's really sweet of you!" Mei Ling chimed and grabbed the flower and stuck it behind her ear.

"How do I look?" she asked spinning around as if it made a huge difference but to Crane it did as he blushed again.

"Beautiful, just like always." Crane told her when he found his tongue again.

"Thank you. Now, what are we going to do?" Mei ling asked.

"Uhm….. there is a new tea shop in the village and I thought we could go there because I know how much you like tea." Crane said.

"You're right, I love tea! Let's go!" Mei Ling yelled grabbing his wing and started dragging him away.

"We're going the wrong way!" Crane yelled to his friend who then stopped moving and blushed slightly.

"Oops….. Why don't you show the way and I'll walk along?" she suggested and Crane smiled and gently wrapped his wing around her before he started to move the other way.

The tea shop was a small building where you could sit inide or in the courtyard outside.

After Crane and Mei Ling sat down in the courtyars a duck who was probably the ober came to their table.

"What kinds of tea do you have here?" Crane asked.

Taking a huge breath the ober said "We have blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy-time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with honey, green tea with mint, green tea with lemon and honey, green tea with mint and honey, green tea with lemon and mint, green tea with lemon, mint and honey, liver disaster, ginger, ginger with honey,vanilla, vanilla honey, white truffle, blueberry caramel, vanilla walnut, constant-comment, almond, almond with honey, almond walnut, almond walnut with honey, strawberry, strawberry with mint, liquorice, pear, pear with honey, pear caramel, pear caramel with cinnamon, oranges and… regular oolong."

When the ober was done calling all the different kind of tea flavors he had turned blue and after he called the last one le fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Uhm… I think I'll go with green tea with lemon and honey." Crane said after he picked his jaw from the ground.

"And I'll take strawberry with mint." Mei Ling said and with that the ober walked away.

"Do you think he made some of those up just at this moment or is it really how he had to learn to call all of them out?" Crasne asked after cheking if the ober couldn't hear them anymore.

"I think he made some up because even if they don't really have something he can always put honey, mint or whatever in it." Mei Ling said.

"Yeah you're right." Crane agreed but shut up when the ober came back with their tea.

"That was fast!" Mei Ling commented as they took their tea.

"We always make sure we have a lot of boiling water so we cam make the tea fast. Please enjoy." the ober said and walked away after Crane and Mei Ling thanked him.

"How has life been at the academy?" Crane asked after taking a few sips from his drink.

"Just the same old way it did when you were still there except you're not there anymore." Mei Ling answerred.

"So, you are still the best student who can defeat everyone without even doing your best?" Crane asked smirking and Mei Ling giggled.

"Yeah, I'm still the greatest but the annoying thing about that is that almost all the other students over there have a crush on me and keep handing me flowers, candy and other presents. Don't get me wrong, I was at first flattered that they like me but it's like every day is valentines day and they always keep asking me out to go on dates with them even when I keep telling them that I don't want to." Mei Ling said crossing her arms.

"Come on baby, I know you want me even if you keep saying you don't want me!" a loud low voice called out and when Crane and Mei Ling looked they saw a rhino who had been longer at the academy then anyone else walking their way.

"Hey Qiung….." the bird and mountain cat sighed together.

Qiung frowned when he saw Crane and then turned his attention back to Mei Ling.

"What are you doing with this lame guy?" he asked Mei Ling pointing at Crane.

"Crane here is not a lame guy and you should know because while you have been at the academy for forever, Crane easily got the flag while he was still a janitor who never really followed the lessons." Mei Ling said glaring at the rhino earning a gratefull look from Crane.

"Whatever….. Why don't you just say goodbye to him and come with me for a romantic dinner?" Qiung asked and wrapped his arm around Mei Ling dragging her out of her chair.

Looking hopelessly at Crane Mei Ling mouthed 'Help me'.

"She's not coming with you because she's here with me." Crane spoke up in a calm yet dangerous tone.

"Exuse me Mei Ling, I need to have a small talk with your friend and don't worry because I promise I won't hurt him." Qiung said before dragging Crane to the other side of the courtyard ignoring Mei Ling wispering "You could never hurt Crane."

"Look pal, why are you so protective of her? Is she your girlfriend?" the rhino asked immediantly.

Without thinking Crane said "Yes, she is my girlfriend and I'm not going to let someone take her away."

"Allright, if you prove to me that she is really your girlfriend and you're not just saying it to keep me away from her then I'll stop asking her out on dates and I'll tell everyone else on the academy that she's taken." Qiung said.

"Okay, what do you want me to do to prove it?" Crane asked.

"Kiss her." Qiung challenged making Crane blush and start to make his way back to Mei Ling.

"Crane, why do you look so hesitant?" Mei Ling asked him seeing the look on his face.

"Qiung asked me if you were my girlfriend and I said yes and if I can prove that you are, he will from now on leave you alone and make sure the others at the academy do too." Crane explained earning a happy yelp from the mountain cat as she threw her arms around his neck.

"What do we need to do to prove it to him?" she asked letting go of her friend.

"Uhm…. He wants us to…. kiss." Crane said just loud enough for Mei Ling to hear and now she was blushing too.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." Mei Ling told him but Crane shook his head.

"It's fine." he said gently and wrapped his wings around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly they leaned towards eachother and carefully kissed.

After a while they parted with both of them being as red as tomatoes and when they looked at Qiung they saw him just standing there with his arms crossed.

"There just went a chinese dragon doll or whatever it's called in between us so I didn't see you kiss." was all he said pointing his thump to the right showing the dragon leaving and Crane and Mei Ling could only think 'How did we not notice that thing?"

"Well, are you going to kiss while I can see it or what?" Qiung asked getting impatient.

Before Crane could say anything Mei Ling kissed him again and quickly closed his eyes and placed his wings around her again.

"Fine, I said I'll leave Mei Ling alone if you could prove she is your girlfriend so I'll leave." Qiung told Crane and left and Crane and Mei Ling looked at eachother blushing brightly.

"Thanks for that." Mei Ling said and Crane nodded smiling and then they went back to their place to finish their tea and talk more.

After a few hours they had another five cups of tea and talked about everything in their lives and more and they were getting hungry so they left the tea shop and had dinner at Mr Ping's noodle shop.

When they were just walking through the village in the dark after they left the restaurant they were suddenly attacked by six rhinos who were all from the academy.

"Mei Ling is our's!" they yelled and started attacking Crane but the avian easily dodged all the attacks and knocked some of them out.

"Stop that now!" Qiung yelled as he popped out of no where.

"I told you that those two are a couple so leave them alone." he yelled towards the other rhinos.

"How do you know that for sure?" one of the rhinos asked.

"I've seen them kiss." Qiung explained with his head hanging low.

Looking sad the other rhinos started leaving but one of them turned to Crane and asked "How does she kiss?" making everyone look at Crane who blushed.

"Yeah, how do I kiss, Crane?" Mei Ling asked in a teasing tone.

Taking a deep breath and smiling at Mei Ling Crane said "Better then any of you could imagine." making Mei Ling blush and the rhinos look like they were about to cry from jelousy.

When they were alone again Mei Ling turned to Crane and asked "Am I really such a good kisser?"

Thinking that it was the right time to tell her his feelings Crane said "Yes, you're even better then in my dreams."

"Wait, do you dream about kissing me?" Mei Ling asked shocked.

"Yes, I've been dreaming about that from the first moment I saw you." Crane continued.

"But what does that mean?" Mei Ling asked taking a step closer to him.

"It means that I love you more then anything in the world but I understand it if you don't love me back." Crane confessed his feelings for her and dipped his head so his hat was hiding his eyes.

When he didn't hear Mei Ling say anything he sighed and spread his wings to fly away when he felt two slender arms being trown around his neck and he instantly knew it were Mei Ling's arms.

"I can't believe it. I just cant believe it." she wispered with her voice being mufled because she had buried her face in his chest.

"Mei Ling?" Crane asked carefully and the mountain cat lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

"I can't believe it. The man who I've loved for forever really loves me back and it's not just a dream." she said softly making Crane smile and put his wings around her waist again.

"If this is a dream then I don't ever wanna wake up." he wispered pulling her more into his chest.

"I've always dreamt of kissing my true love in the moonlight." Mei Ling purred with half lidded eyes.

"Better make your dream come true." Crane Wispered and for the third time that day they kissed but this time they put all their love for eachother in it.

_With Mantis and Lilly_

Mantis was running to Lilly's house as fast as his little legs could go and because of that he almost crashed against a few walls when taking a turn.

After a moment Mantis reached Lilly's house and knocked politely on her door wich flew open almost immediantly.

"Hey Mantis!" the butterfly laughed as she hugged him.

"Hey Lilly! Are you ready to go to the park?" Mantis asked hugging her back and grinning widely Lilly let go of him and flew away yelling "I am so ready that I'm going to be there before you!" making Mantis laugh and run after her and even being in the park before her.

"Awww…. I was so close!" Lilly pouted crossing her arms and Mantis could only grin teasingly at her.

"Sorry princess but nobody can beat me in a race while I have these strong legs." he said tapping all his four feet.

"Moving over to something else….." Lilly groaned rolling her eyes but smirking.

"What can we do overhere?" Mantis finished for her and she gave a shrug.

"I have no idea what we can do. The only thing I see happening over here is children playing." Lilly said looking around.

"Why don't we go play like them?" Mantis suggested and when Lilly gave a look as if saying 'Did you forget your medicines today?' he followed with "When was the last time you got to act a little immature and feel like a child again?"

After thinking it over Lilly smiled and poked his nose yelling "Tag, you're it!" and then quickly moving away from his.

Grinning Mantis easily caught up to her and tagged her back and so the game went on and on untill they grew bored whit it.

A few hours later they had played 'Tag', 'Would you rather….' and 'I Spy' and now they were playing 'Hide and Seek'.

"8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Mantis yelled after he finished counting and then went searching for Lilly.

After a while he still couldn't find her and was about to call her out when he heard her suddenly scream.

"Lilly!" Mantis yelled and run towards where the scream had come from and when he reached it he saw her hanging stuck in a spider web with a big ugly spider crawling towards her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Mantis yelled to the spider who then grinned like a maniac.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'll just put poison in her body, wrap her up in a cocoon of my web and after she is dead I'll eat her but none of that will hurt her." the spider said in a sickly sweet voice making Mantis only more angry.

Just when the spider was about to bite in Lilly's neck Mantis threw himself at the spider and knocked it away off of the web.

Quickly Mantis pulled Lilly free and then run away with her in his arms.

"I was so scared!" Lilly cried in Mantis's chest when they were safe while he gently stroked the back of her head and wispered "It's allright now, you're safe."

"Thank you Mantis, you're the best." Lilly said and gently kissed his cheek and althought she had been doing that every time she and mantis went out, Mantis still turned bright red in the face.

"Your welcome." he said and they left to have dinner at Mr Ping's noodle shop.(**A/N: God! They all go to that restaurant! Doesn't any of them ever grom tired of only noodles?**)

When they walked away Lilly was skipping happilly while dragging Mantis behind her who did his best to avoid to get hit in the face by something she dragged him into.

After a while they came to Lilly's house and stopped moving(much to Mantis's relief).

"I really understand why your friends like you so much Mantis because you're such a great and sweet guy!" Lilly chimed hugging him.

"I'll make sure you can someday meet my other friends." Mantis promised winking at her making her giggle.

Lilly was just about to enter her home when Mantis rememberred what he had planned to do and yelled "Wait! I still have a few things to say to you!" sticking on of his feet in the door post so it wouldn't close.

"Hm? What is it?" Lilly asked stepping outside again.

"I wanted you to know that it the few days that I really got to know you that I've become to like you even more then before." Mantis said.

"It's nice to here you like me a lot but what are you getting to?" Lilly asked.

"I am getting to the fact that when I first saw you, I developed a crush on you and while we started hanging out I….. I fell completely in love you. If you don't feel the same way then yo- Hmp!" Mantis was cut off when Lilly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his mouth.

"I've also always had a crush on you and it has also turned into love." she after they parted and Mantis smiled.

"That's really nice to hear." he wispered and then put his arms around her waist while her arms stayed around his neck and they kissed again.

"Mantis, do you think I can meet your other friends right now?" Lilly asked after a while.

"Hold on tight!" Mantis yelled grinning and he picked her up bridal-style before runnung to the Jade Palace.

_Back at the Palace_

After a while Mantis could stop running as he and Lilly reached the palace.

"Here we are!" Mantis announced and chuckled as he watched Lilly look around in awe.

"We're here too!" Po's voice suddenly called and the two insects jumped a little and then turned around to see Po, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mei Ling standing there while holding hands/tails/wings.

"Hey guys, this here is Lilly!" Mantis introduced her to everyone and they all greeted her smiling and then Mantis told her who was who of them and he even told something about everyone of them like who they were, how they came here and what their relationships were.

After that everyone told eachother how their day had been without feeling the need to first tell that they were all together because they knew eachother well enough to see at their faces that they had found love.

When everyone had told their story Shifu appeared in the door post and said "I am glad all of you have found love, my students and friends." making the eight animals almost have a heart-attack but smile lovingly at eachother when the shock was over.

"I think it would be wise if you all go to bed now and Mei Ling and Lilly are free to spend the night here." the old red panda said and left after everyone said "Thank you, Master Shifu."

When it was like three o'clock in the night Shifu went to look in the rooms of his student like he did every night to see if they slept well, needed a extra blanket, needed to have their window close dor whatever.

This time he couldn't help but smirk after he checked all the rooms because in Tigress's room were Po and Tigress lying in the bed, in Monkey's room were Monkey and Viper sharing the blankets on the matress, in Crane's room were Crane and Mei Ling cuddled together and in Mantis room were Mantis and Lilly lying in eachother's arms.

_The next morning_

Everyone walked to the kitchen to have breakfast when they were greeted by Shifu.

"Good morning Master Shifu." everyone greeted him bowing.

"Good morning young ones. I hope none of you forgot to use protection." Shifu said smirking.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" all eight younger animals yelled with their faces as red a over-ripe tomatoes causing Shifu to burst out laughing.

"It's just a joke!" he laughed and instantly everyone calmed down a little.

"There won't be any training today as it is my way of congratulating you all for finding love." was the last thing the master said before walking of but knowing that his students and their friends were looking at eachother with looks full of love.

**End of Chapter 4 and this story**

**Hello, hallo, guten tag, aloha, buen día and more to all you freaks who just read this story and are maybe even crazy enough to leave a review and vistit my profile! Good bye, tot ziens, lebewohl, aloha, despedida and even more!**


End file.
